


Late Night

by flashforeward



Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, The Loyal Order of Corn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dash does some thinking after Ned's departure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night

Awake. Again. Late night, full moon bright through the mill's windows. He sits by one, gazing out at the Eerie night. He wonders what other windows he's looked out of, what other landscapes he has laid eyes on. If any. If he didn't erupt fully grown (relatively speaking) from some test tube in some lab.

He lowers his gaze to his hands, studying the black marks there, wondering again if he'll ever find out what they are. What they mean.

He lets his head fall back with a thump against the wood, eyes falling closed, heart heavy.

Because all hope of knowing the truth walked through the portal with Ned.


End file.
